


Froot Loops

by ziparumpazoo



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M, Food, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziparumpazoo/pseuds/ziparumpazoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Sam keep FrootLoops in the house if she doesn't even like them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Froot Loops

She doesn't even like Froot Loops, but she always kept them on hand for him. Now her cupboards look empty without them. Of course, she wouldn't have to hide them if Daniel wasn't so nosy.

"Hey Sam." He's holding the half empty box over his shoulder as he rifles through her pantry looking for a snack. "I thought you hated these?"

Vala snags the box, reaches inside and pulls a handful out. "Oooh. Teal'c had these the other day at the commissary." She pops a couple in her mouth. "They remind me of Merkasian mood enhancers. An aphrodisiac of sorts-"

"Go start the movie." Sam shoves a bag of chips into Vala's hands and pushes her out of the kitchen. She knows she's blushing because her ears are burning. 'Please don't let her notice,' she prays silently. There would be no end to the questions.

The first time she'd had Froot Loops since she was a kids was at Jack's cabin. She'd hears him enter her room, feels the bounce of the old bed springs under his weight and smells the sickly sweet stench of the cereal as he pops each 'oh' in his mouth like popcorn at a movie. It's still dark outside so she rolls over and pulls the pillow over her head. They were supposed to be on holidays anyhow.

"Wake up call, Carter," he pulls back the pillow and whispers in her ear but she's trying hard to ignore him. He knows this and he's doing his damnedest to make sure she can't.

"Jack..."

"Daniel's still lecturing about fifth dynasty burial customs in his sleep and Teal'c is snoring." He's running his finger down the back of her neck, feather light, just barely touching. Just enough to make the fine hairs stand up. The bedsprings creak slightly as he leans over her. "Neither of them will hear a thing." His hands smell fruity like the cereal as he reaches across and brushes her hair away from her eyes. She's got them scrunched tightly shut, but all hope of going back to sleep is gone.

She feels his fingers tracing the line of her lips and she licks them because she knows they'll taste of sugar and Saturday mornings spent in front of the tv watching cartoons. He catches her chin and she rolls back towards him, mindful of the noises old bed frames tend to make. He pops a few more Froot Loops in his mouth and leans down to brush his lips against hers. She can taste them stronger now, cherry and pineapple, flavours from her childhood now flavours she associates with him.

She reaches a hand to his hair, his neck, pulls him in closer. Crushes her mouth to his. She's awake now, no sense wasting it. She hears the rattle as the cereal box falls over on the bed. He's forgotten it already now that he's licking her earlobe, down the side of her jaw, kisses on her shoulder, her breast...

They lie entangled together afterwards as the steel gray light softens before the sunrise and she reaches under her back and removes the crushed cereal box. She holds it up to him and tries to cover the snort of laughter that's about to give them away. He grabs a few pieces of cereal from where they have fallen out of the box and stuffs them in her mouth instead. Sweet. Like the taste of his mouth. Later she'll have to strip the bed and shake out the crumbs, but right now she's going to enjoy breakfast.

Sam can hear the roar of the MGM lion is coming from her living room. Daniel is still rifling in the pantry so she grabs her box of Froot Loops off the counter and goes to put them in the closet, in her bedroom, where they belong.


End file.
